dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
The Cowardly Lizard: Enter the Dragon It had been nearly two weeks since Bulma had discovered Goku spying on her at the river. Most of this time had been spent traveling through the wilderness. Occasionally they would pass tiny settlements, Bulma would use the time to stock up on food, while Goku would use the time to meet knew people, “Good day mister are you a girl or a boy?”” Goku those are monkeys not people!” To save her the embarrassment they never stayed at one village for more then an hour. They stayed in a spacious house which Bulma kept in a capsule. “Wow! Its night outside but day inside”, “Those are the lights you idiot.” said Bulma. “Bulma help! There’s a small man stuck in the box!”Said Goku hysterically, “That’s the TV.” Yes, Goku was strange, but what could you expect from someone who was raised in the middle of nowhere. Yet Goku was extraordinary, he was a master of the martial arts even though he was still a kid and then there was that magical staff which only he could use. Yeah, he was some kid. “Come Goku, we were supposed to have left 2 hours ago!” screamed Bulma. “Don’t worry I’m coming.” said Goku. “What the hell is that!” yelled Bulma hysterically.” Goku was carrying a dead tiger on his back, “Oh this, well I thought that I would bring some food with”, “Goku we have our own food!” “Yeah, but you’re food isn’t filling at all, all we ever eat is salad”. “ Well for you’re information that is all we have, and anyway a girl like me has an image maintain” said Bulma while flaunting off her body. “ But Bulma if you don’t eat right you wont gain any weight, you already look skinny”, Bulma’s eyes began to sparkle, “Do you really think so?” said the excited Bulma, “ Why would you want to be skinny? Don’t you want to grow up to be big and strong?” “Oh Goku you’re so…………” Bulma paused, “ did you hear that?” “ It sound like someone’s screaming” a man ran out of the forest and stopped in front of Goku and Bulma “ What’s wrong?” asked Bulma, the man gathered his breath and said, “ Do not follow the path, there is a possessed dragon statue obstructing the path, If you go any further it will eat your soul!” “Well according to the map I looked at the path is the quickest way out and there is no way I’m spending another night in the jungle” “But don’t you value you’re life?” “ Nonsense you rural folk are so superstitious, there is no such thing as possessed Dragon statues, and anyway if this is true why didn’t the dragon eat your soul” the man had a nervous look on his face” Well ..a ..um… “ Come lets go Goku” said Bulma as she threw a capsule on the ground and got onto the air bike. Goku gave a respectful bow to the man and said “ Thank you for showing us your concern, Mam” “Bulma, do you think that when we meet the dragon he will grant us a wish?” asked Goku “Look Goku it is common knowledge that dragons are not real, there just fairy tales” said Bulma. “But my grandpa told me that dragons are powerful, magical creatures, who you can capture and train, if we ever find one I’m going to train it to be big and strong.” Bulma put her foot on the break and stopped the bike. Goku was about to ask her why she had stopped but then he saw that there was a dragon statue obstructing the path. It looked like a typical fearsome and snakelike dragon, Bulma got off the bike and walked toward the statue. “So this is what that guy was scared of? Doesn’t look scary to me” Bulma put her hand on the dragons head. “Bulma be careful you might wake up the dragon” , “ Don’t worry Goku its just a statue” “ FOOLISH MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLUMBER!!’’ “AAAAAAH” screamed Bulma as she ran and cowered behind Goku. Goku pulled out his power pole and stood in an offensive stance. “YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DARE CHALLENGE THE GREAT SHENRON” said the dragon as it blew fire from its nostrils. Goku put his staff away and walked up to the statue “Goku get away, its going to eat your soul! Said Bulma hysterically. “MOVE BACK MORTAL OR ELSE” said the dragon nervously. Goku stood in front of the dragon and peered into its mouth” hey you’re not so scary” “STOP THIS IM THE GREAT….” Goku pulled a small dragon out of the statues mouth. It looked exactly like the dragon statue, only smaller, much smaller about 20 cm in length. “Unhand me I am the great Shenron” said the dragon in a less than intimidating voice. “You don’t look so great to me, I would step on you but I don’t want to get dragon guts all over my shoes” said Bulma in an arrogant tone. “Bulma can I keep him?” said Goku excitedly. “Well Goku, having a pet is a very big responsibility, you have to feed him and exercise him regularly.” “I’m not a pet I’m a dragon, here that you can’t keep me as a pet because I’m an endangered species” Said the Shenron. “Time to take a nap Mr. Dragon” Goku pulled out a small pouch from his pants and dropped Shenron in it. “ So Bulma where are we going to next?” “West City” Category:Fan Fiction